A headpiece is a device worn on the head as an ornament or to serve a function. A headpiece, or headwear, refers to any type of helmet, hat, head band, mask, toque, cap, or other item, device or garment worn on the head, for the purposes of protection, fashion or any other function or combination of functions.
Protective headpieces provide protection from external forces in workplaces or recreational environments. For example, protective helmets are used by firefighters and other emergency service workers, construction workers, tradesmen, professional and amateur athletes, as well as by children participating in sports and recreational activities. Some participants in sports or recreational activities choose to wear a headpiece, such as a ski or snowboard hat, that is designed primarily for fashion or protection from cold weather, rather than protection from external forces, such as impact forces.
A sports helmet protects the wearer from injury by absorbing force in situations involving impact. However, particularly in sports such as hockey, football, and lacrosse, concussions and head injuries are still a concern even when players wear protective helmets.
It is important to be able to identify situations in which a person should seek medical attention, particularly if expert advice is not available at the time.
Some prior approaches provide a sensor, such as using one or more accelerometers, to measure acceleration of a sports helmet due to an impact force. Such impact sensors are typically designed for use on an outer surface of a helmet, and are not easily adapted to use inside a helmet, due to space restrictions and concerns for a wearer's safety.
Improvements in impact sensors for headpieces are desirable.